


Burn up, Burn Out

by KittyWillCutYou



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, OC's black ya'll, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, This Wasn't Supposed To Be Smut, but it morphed, congrats bitch, i don't know what happened, issa blessin', it was also supposed to be Erik/reader but my OC butted in, she is aware, she makes bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou
Summary: "For she knew men like him; men that burn up or burn out and take everything within reach with them in the process. Their flames eat them away until they are but ash and the great winds blow them away like so much smoke."





	Burn up, Burn Out

It’s been building between them for years now, this roiling beast of flesh and blood waiting to devour them both, paint its teeth with both their hearts bloods and consume until there was nothing left for the demons in their hearts to pull apart for scraps.

The gods are laughing somewhere, both his and hers, they must be.

He may think that there are none for him, but she sees their shadows dancing over his shoulders when he moves. Not just Baast, but her bloody sister Sehkmet too and of course, it’s only fitting that another, bloodier goddess lay claim to his soul. 

Try as she might to ignore it, she knew something had to give eventually, one way or the other. 

For she knew men like him; men that burn up or burn out and take everything within reach with them in the process. Their flames eating them up until they are but ash and the great winds blow them away like so much smoke.

Yansameli could just taste the soot on her tongue, as cloying as the tang of blood, that edge of a blazing wildfire ready to consume. It was why she’d denied him for so long. She refused to be another moth to his flame, eaten up and burned until they were nothing but a lowly husk. 

She refused.

But apparently the Powers That Be liked their games a bit too much.

He’d taken that other girl already, bathed in blood with laughing, big bright doe eyes and delicate hands roughened by the grips of guns and knives. 

That poor woman had watched him with dreaming, swimming eyes and despite her skill, despite her intelligence, Yansa pitied her the most, because those of her ilk almost always made the best of kindling.

And kindling she became.

But this....

Foolish as it made her, Yansameli decided she would have this. 

Too much had already been taken from her, lost to the unforgiving and she would have this, her pound of flesh, gobbled down by a her own gaping maw, a predator just as much as he.

Felines did not so much dog her steps as did a goddess of wind and warfare with eyes like thunder and sorcery on her breath, life and death spilling from her mouth.

But still,

“Why you runnin’ from me, girl?” 

Survival instincts sure were a bitch to ignore.

Because they both know damn well that she’d tear out as many chunks of meat as he would out of her, if she were to let him.

And perhaps she would let him, this time.

His teeth sunk into the flesh at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she cried out, gasping sharply, back arching painful in his embrace.

It was suddenly all too hot, the flames licking their way up her skin in the form of kisses and bites, just as rough as the strong hands kneading at the flesh of her hips and ass. 

On pain of death, she’d never admit to him how much her legs quivered in that moment. Her brown skin glistened with perspiration and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth to glare as he pulled back to look her in the eye with something she wasn’t sure she wanted to describe.

Something must have been funny to him about her expression because he laughed, a low bark, sharp and unexpected, golden fangs glinting in the low light of her quarters. In that moment, she hated him with a burning passion. 

It was such an unexpected thing, mixing with the heat already simmering beneath her skin until the only thing she could think to do was to draw him back in and swallow the infuriating noises, steal them from his mouth so that they could not grace the air and her ears.

But she could feel the low rumble in his chest as she practically bit the sounds from Erik’s lips and he would probably grow annoyed at her trying to lead them in this, but tough shit, he could fight her if he wanted.

As if he’d read her mind. blood bloomed on her tongue. 

Erik bit back just as harshly, crowding her against the wall in ways that made her instincts scream and thrash and her body melt. 

_“Fuck.”_

His voice was like a shot in the dark and set her ears to ringing.

He pulled back with pinkened strings of spit on his lips and looked her in the eyes. 

Something passed between them, a warning as he picked her up bodily, without a sign of strain, and all but crushed her against the cool wall at her back.

A grunt slipped past her clenched teeth, their clothes disheveled and some items tossed to the floor behind them. 

Her hood had long since fallen from her head and revealed her startling white hair, undyed and bright, spilling down her shoulders in slender braids.

The drapery of her garments, a mirror of traditional and not, a mix of Border Tribe blues and blacks, hung off her at odd angles, her boots unlaced but still on her feet. 

His shirt was long gone, torn and tossed aside, revealing hundreds of those small keloid scars littering his flesh in neat rows. 

His pants were open and sagging on his hips, his member heavy and hot between her thighs were she could feel him, resting against her folds.

What a mess they made together.

“Say it.”

Gone was any humor from his gaze and she wondering almost hysterically when she decided she enjoyed the pain of burning alive. 

“What’s wrong?” Erik taunted. “ Can't speak? Damn.”

Smug bastard.

Instead of actual words, only a keen drifted from her mouth, a whispery, shuddery, pathetic noise she immediately cursed herself for making as he nudged the tip of his cock inside her body, agonizingly slow. 

He wound the fingers of the hand that he wasn’t using to leave bruises on her hip into her hair and tugged until her throat splayed a glistening arch before him, perfect for his teeth. 

“Say my name, Babe.” He breathed heat against the dip of her collar bone, goose flesh prickling along her skin.

She bit down on her lips and sealed her mouth shut in a futile attempt to deny him what he’d already laid claim to. 

Though obviously irritating (which was why she did it), it made little difference to him in the long run. 

As far as he was concerned, she’d scream his name one way or the other, whether she wanted to or not.

With another infuriating chuckle, he set about taking her apart.

The pace he set was unforgiving, not fast, but rough deep strokes that curled her toes as made her tighten her hold on him.

Her hands slid along the skin of Erik's upper arms and shoulders, catching on the ridges of scar tissue and sending her mind reeling.

“Say my name, Baby.” More marks on her throat, a hot stripe of tongue. “You know you want to.”

And unwillingly, her mouth fell open, spilling noises into the air. His hand slid along her thighs and caught on the tattered remains of her panties and she cried out as if struck.

Damn him for breaking her, taking pieces of her without her say-so.

“E-Erik! Erik-ah!”

On and on and on.

His name became a mantra and she could feel him grinning, his teeth bared threateningly against her throat.

What a selfish man.

But who was she to talk? After all, hadn’t she sold her own soul for her cause, all those years ago? Erik would surely never let her forget it.

The pleasure ratcheted up, a shift in the angle of his hips and she squirmed and arched as if attempting to flee, but he held her fast. His hand slipped behind her knee and made her open more to him.

“Always runnin’ from me, Yans’...”

Higher, higher, blood rushing in her ears, his hips tilting just so and then white blotting out her sight.

He stole the breath from her her lungs with another scorching kiss.

“Ain’t goin’ _nowhere_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my bestie are working on some stuff and this is some of what came out of it. There will be more! Also those Character/Reader things cause I love those. *thorws up hands* And more, because I have ships, the ships are coming, my loves!!


End file.
